This invention is directed to a serving device, and more particularly to an interactive electronic serving device and system.
Serving devices are well known in the art and are used to serve beverages and food items in restaurants, bars, breweries, tasting rooms, and even within the home. Flights are small samples of various food and beverages that are provided to permit consumers to sample a variety of food items, learn more about the food items, and drive increased profit for a food establishment through repurchasing consumers.
Presently, no serving device or method is technology-infused. Presently, serving paddles, boards, platters, and trays are made of various materials with printed indicia or chalkboard sections to provide information about the product.
The problem with existing devices is that consumers, sometimes within minutes, forget part or all of the information related to the individual products. As a result, not only do consumers have difficulty making educated repurchases in the future, but also the food establishment receives no feedback to make informed purchasing and marketing decisions.